A Feudal Era Story
by Lord Shinta
Summary: Hp Inu crossover. with a hatred still boiling over from last year Ron in his anger ends up mispronouncing a spell and inseat of disarming Harry, he send him back into a an unknown time. confused and now sopping wet Harry is confronted in this unknown worl


Authors note: this one popped into my head as I was searching through the Inuyasha section of I noticed that nearly all the crossovers with Harry Potter were all Kagome coming to Hogwarts or the Inuyasha gang going to Hogwarts. There was only one where Harry and the gang actually went to the feudal era. So I decided to write one. Oh and I is a tie in with another story that I am in the process of writing, you don't have to read the other one to know what the hell is going on it will all be explained. Though my other one I dought I will post. I really don't want death threats cause I screwed with the Christian religion.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I do own Raziel though

chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

It was official, History of magic was to the point that is was no longer just boring, but instead to the point of it was so boring it was driving him up the wall.

Harry gave out an audible sigh as he lazily twirled his wand between his fingers. He really did miss Raziel, looking over at Ron, who was currently using his book as a pillow and drooling all over the pages he was reminded of exactly how much he missed his new friend.

Raziel had been a transfer student from a American school during Harry's sixth year. It seemed that fate was with him that day as he ended up missing the train to Hogwarts and Raziel was able to drive them there and arrive before even the train did.

Raziel was defiantly a strange kid. It was obvious that in classes he was intentionally playing a fool and getting lower grade on his homework. In all honesty he could have easily out done Hermione when it came to intelligence. It was also obvious that he possessed more magical power then he suspected even Dumbledore had. That was seen one day in the great hall when Malfoy, deciding to be funny snuck up behind Raziel, and Raziel had blasted him clear across the hall with wandless magic.

It took about a month for Harry to finally weasel out of Raziel exactly who he really was. But he finally admitted to him who he really was and why he was there.

It startled Harry to learn that this boy was not even human, but a magical creature. Raziel was in fact a Mage, and had come from what he called the HQ of the mages, at the time there was no such thing as a human mage, so it was obvious that Raziel was anything but human. Mages had more power then wizard could ever dream of having. It was even more startling that Raziel was there to infact train him to become the first ever human mage.

No matter how much Harry tired Raziel would not disclose to him exactly what he was. And where the strange scars on his forehead had come from.

It wasn't until the last month of school that what he was and the true reason he was there to train Harry was revealed.

It was just after the last end of term exam was completed the he attacked.

Voldemort attacked in force trying desperately to gain entrance onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Death Eaters passed through the barriers and started to attack the students that were out on the grounds. Voldemort and other magical creatures that he had gathered in his force could not somehow penetrate the barriers that surrounded Hogwarts.

It was Harry was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange that he saw the unthinkable happened, Voldemort had gotten past the barriers and was running straight at him.

What happened next happened so fast even today it was hard to tell exactly what had happened. The only thing Harry saw was a flash of brilliant green fallowed by a blinding flash of white light and then all was silent. All the death eater were gone along with the dark lord and all his creatures that had once been outside the grounds. And there where Voldemort had been lay the still figure of Raziel.

It was as they lay the body of Raziel in the hospital wing that Harry noticed that there was a letter clutched in Raziel's hand. It was addressed to Harry.

The letter explained everything. The reason he was there was to train Harry to become a Mage so that he would have the power to defeat Voldemort. If he had not the war would be lost, Harry and Hogwarts would have fallen. But it didn't way what he was, all it said was " look at my hands and my feet, then look towards the heavens and you shall know who I really am."

Harry was jerked out of his memories by the bell that sounded the end of class as it rang through the deadly silent class room.

" huh….what, is that the end of class?"

Harry only glared at his once friend. When Raziel had arrived Ron and instantly gone on the defensive and has practically severed all ties with Harry, just like Fourth year. Only this time unlike fourth year they had never been reconnected. Also with the training and frankly all the shit he has been through these past seven years, he had matured very quickly, and frankly couldn't stand the fact that Ron still acted like a first year.

Quietly pulling Raziel's battle cloak around him, Harry picked up his book bag.

" if you hadn't been asleep you would have known it was indeed the end of class."

Ron glared at Harry as he watched him pack away his things.

" who the hell asked out for your opinion." Ron snapped.

Harry merely looked over his shoulder as he packed the last of his books away.

" you did when you spoke that stupid question out loud."

Not waiting for a retort that was sure to come, he quickly picked up the last book and walked silently out of the classroom.

Not ten yards from the door, Harry stopped and heaved a heavy sigh.

" Hermione, you fighting a lost cause."

Turning he saw Hermione standing directly behind him hands on her hips and her head held at a defiant angle.

" you do realize how immature you both are acting." She scolded.

Sighing again, Harry leaned up against one of the near by statues, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive and also board manner. This was not the first time Hermione had tried to get them to be friends again.

" Hermione, we've tried. You know Ron he's to damn stubborn to admit that he was jealous, and every time we have tried he has always shot me down. Like I'm now a death eater."

Harry pulled himself off the statue.

" Give it up Hermione, nothing will change."

Turning Harry started walking down the hall way ignoring Hermione's shouts for him to stop.

" Potter!"

stopping mid step Harry found him self face to face with Ron's wand.

" Ron what the _hell are you doing_." The last words came out in a low growl that would have sent Snape running for cover.

He saw Ron flinch but his wand never wavered from it spot between Harry's eyes.

" Sorry mate, this spat ends now."

Harry's emerald eyes grew large and frightened. Surely Ron wasn't going to use Avada Kedavra on him.

Razing his wand before Harry could even move Ron shouted

" _EXPECTOKAMENTRA_!" a burst of blue light shot out of Ron's wand, hitting Harry dead center of the chest. The light exploded and when it was gone, so was Harry.

Ron, panicking looked franticly around the now empty hallway.

" RON! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

spinning on his heal, Ron came face to face with a extremely upset Hermione. Her breath was coming in short pants as if she had run a long ways.

" Ron what spell were your trying to do?" she asked again this time in a voice that reminded him greatly of Professor McGonagall.

"uh…uh..i..it was a advanced form of the disarming charm, I wanted to get Harry's wand away from him so we could have a good fist fight and basically make up."

Ron was staring feel even more panicked as he watched the color drain from Herm's face.

"h… how did you pronounce it."

"um… _expectokamentra_." He said suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

He was not expecting the reaction he suddenly got form Hermione.

" YOU BLOODY IDIOT."

Ron's head shot up as he looked at a furious Hermione.

" you idiot, the spell it pronounced '_expectokamamtres'_, that spell you just cast was a time traveling spell, you just sent Harry back into a unknown part of history."

Ron felt like he was going to throw up. He had only meant to get his frustration out by beating up Harry and then making a truce. No he had sent him into a totally different time.

" what am I going to do?"

Ron felt a sharp tug on his shoulder.

" your going to tell Dumbledore exactly what you have done. May be he can sort out the mess you have caused."

_Feudal era Japan_

Sesshomaru sat lazily against the trunk of a tree, his gaze turned on the young human ward that was currently out in the river trying to catch fist. His toad like servant Jaken was also out that making a complete fool out of him self.

'to think that he was a leader of his kind. What a disgrace his breed of youkai are.'

the appearance of a blue light suddenly caught the demon lords eyes. The light was small but steadily growing in size not ten feet above where Rin and Jaken were.

Standing quickly, Sesshomaru pulled the Tolkijin from his belt.

" Rin get away from there."

Confused Rin looked up from where she was currently looking into the water. Tilting her head up slightly she gasped as she saw the light take on a human type shape. Letting out a ear piercing scream she dropped the fish in her hands and ran for the shore and the safety of Sesshomaru.

Standing at the ready Sesshomaru watched as the light seemed to reach it maximum size and then it suddenly exploded.

Rin gave out a shill cry and the light exploded causing Sesshomaru to not only to cover his eyes from the brightness of the light but to also flinch at the pitch of the scream.

The light disappeared as quickly as it had come. Bringing his arm down, Sesshomaru aloud his eyes to readjust to his surrounding. There was a loud 'Sploosh!' as if something had fallen into the river fallowed by what was undoubtedly cursing in a language he had never heard before.

Reading himself for a battle, he spotted the still obviously cursing figure still sitting in the middle of the river, rubbing was he suspected was a sore butt.

With a single sniff, Sesshomaru was able to deduct that the person currently cursing in the river was indeed human. But what was begging to puzzle him was extraordinary power that was radiating from this human.

" OW! GOD DAMN IT RON, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

'he's speaking English, no wonder I did not recognize it at first. That explains the strange clothes.'

still unsure of the human. He delved into his mind trying to remember the English language. It had been on a trip to the continent that he had to deal with those from England and thus learn the language.

" human, what are you doing in my lands."

The last thing he remember was Ron saying the stupid spell wrong and the next thing he knows falls into the middle of a stream out in the middle of nowhere.

Grumbling and rubbing his sore ass, Harry desperately thinks of some way to get back to Hogwarts.

'thanks _a lot_ Ron, you stick me in a different time era and land, nice, I'm friken screwed. Raziel never taught me the reverse for that spell.'

still cursing and trying to figure out a way out of this mess he was startled by the sound of a heavily accent voice that sounded ready to kill.

Turning slightly he caught sight of what normally would have been a terrifying site, had he not seen worse in his short life. Standing a ways off of the bank of the stream was a man, no demon, with a possessed broad sword, a ugly toad looking demon and a little human girl hiding behind his gigantic pant legs.

Shaking his head he tried to make tails of the situation here.

'ok not good, your in a different time, you have no clue where or when. You have a demon, an extremely powerful one at that standing on the bank, and evil sword drawn and pointing at you. He obviously protecting that child behind him and that toad looks like he has as much intelligence as a rock. Yeah Harry your screwed.'

Sesshomaru had felt a little unnerved when the boy had turned to look at him. Those emerald green eyes held no innocence like those of the average human his age. It was the eyes of a boy who was forced to mature way before his time.

Shaking the feeling off he looked back at the boy, and felt his irritation grow. The boy was once again staring out in front, with a look that clearly stated that he was arguing with himself.

'no matter how long they walked among us I will never understand them.'

" Human I demand you answer me, why are you in my lands."

Harry looked up startled, he had totally forgotten that the demon had asked him a question.

" How the hell am I supposed to know, I don't even know where the hell I am. You saw that I just dropped in from the sky, bloody prat."

Instantly he flinched at the cold look that crossed the demons golden eyes.

'not a smart thing to say to a demon in and unknown land.'

" wholly…."

Diving quickly out of the way of a bright blue blast, he straightened up and in one fluid motion had pulled his wand from it's holster at on his belt.

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry shouted watching in satisfaction as the jet of red light issued form him wand hit it's target, with the sword flying out of it owners hand. His satisfaction was only short lived as a hand clasped around his throat and lifted him feet off the ground. He looked down in to the emotionless eyes of the demon. He felt a tug and looked down to see the toad trying to take his wand.

" I…don't…..think…..so…toad…."

sending a spurt of energy in to his wand he grinned smugly as he watched the toad erupt in flames and go plunging in to the stream to put himself out. He knew it wouldn't kill him but it got him away from his wand.

The hands around his throat suddenly tightened cutting off even more of his air way.

" you will not lay a hand on my servant human."

" I…didn't….my hand….never…touched him….my wand did…."

His airway was almost completely closed off as the demons hand tighten once again.

'goddamn it Raziel, you taught me to well.'

sucking in as much air in one gulp, Harry flung his hand up into the demons face.

" _petrificus Totalus!_"

instantly Sesshomaru's hand released from his throat and snapped to his side, his legs snapped together and he became completely still. He reminded Harry greatly of the time in his first year, when Hermione had cast the full body-bind curse on poor Neville.

If looks could kill Harry was sure that he would have been dead three times over, by the look in the demons golden eyes. It was the first emotion he had seen on this demons face, it was a look of pure hatred that promised death the second he removed that spell.

Rubbing his now raw neck Harry glared with just as much hatred at the demon.

" That fricken hurt, is that how you treat all lost people, or am I just a special case."

Moving from in front of the furious demon he spotted the young girl that had been hiding behind the demons leg. She was dressed in a orange and white checkered kimono, currently looking up at him in horror.

'ah ha, Japan, and from the looks of it feudal era. Well that gives me a pretty _wide_ time zone. Well at least I know the where and general when.'

slowly crossing the river he came to stand a little ways off from the terrified looking girl. Kneeling down to her level, he held out his hand. Quickly he though of the translation to his next words.

'thank you Raziel for teaching me those different languages.'

" hi..hey don't worry I won't hurt you. My names Potter, Harry Potter, what's yours?"

the girl still seemed to shy away slightly but was no longer as terrified looking.

" Rin's name is Rin, why do you have such a strange name, why is your kimono weird looking, why are you wearing closed like Kagome- Chan, what did you do to Jaken- sama and Sesshomaru- sama. And…"

Rin fell silent as Harry pressed a finger against her lips.

" you know for one who just a minute ago was totally terrified of me you sure have a lot a questions."

Rin merely looked shyly away, but Harry wasn't paying attention. His gaze had returned to the demon lord that was trying desperately to keep his balance in the creek.

Standing Harry once again came to stand directly in front of the demon lord. Only to be startled by the look in those golden eyes. The held confusion, like he was trying to bring up a explanation for something.

" Sesshomaru? Can that really be you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in a glare.

'what is with this human, he's acting as if he knows me.'

" Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands, half brother to Inuyasha, killer of Naraku. Got to admit you looked better the last time I saw you."

Ok now Sesshomaru was just confused, and he was pretty sure it was showing in his eyes.

" _Finite Incantatem_."

Sesshomaru felt the spell lift and his first instinct was to slice Harry Potter in half. Yes he had been listing to the conversation between Harry and Rin, but he decided against it and settled for curing his curiosity on how Harry seemed to know him.

" your probly wondering how it is I seem to know you?"

had he slipped to the point that Harry could now read his face. Shaking himself mentally, Sesshomaru once again placed on the emotionless mask.

" speak human."

Sighing Harry aloud his shoulder to slump slightly. This was the standard Sesshomaru. Snape really did take after his grandfather.

" as you can probly tell I am not from this area, hell not even from this time. I'm from the feature, how far I have no clue. But the reason I act like I know you is because I do. I met you over one of my Christmas breaks, you're a mage as I am, and you were at a persons house having a meeting with some other demon mages. After that you taught me some of the things I know. That's how I know you."

Ok it was official Sesshomaru was confused beyond reason, but he didn't show it. It was obvious Harry was not lying, he would have been able to smell that. He knew roughly what a mage was from his time dealing with English youkai. They were youkai that had learned and mastered human magic.

Something suddenly started pulling at his pant leg.

" Rin."

The little girl beamed up at Harry from her spot next to Sesshomaru's leg.

" Sesshomaru – sama, Harry- Chan is just like Kagome-Chan, perhaps she will know why he is here, it seems that he is not from here, she might know."

As much as he would never admit it, Rin was right, that wench that fallowed his hanyou half brother around would know what to make of this situation.

" we shall go to her."

Rin gave an excited squeal and quickly ran over to a two headed dragon that Harry had never noticed was there before.

" get on."

Harry cast Sesshomaru a confused look.

" why?"

Sesshomaru let off a small snarl, that reminded Harry too much of a oh so unpleased Potions master.

" because we are flying, human are inferior and can not fly."

It was Jaken who had spoken up, he was also sitting on the two headed Dragon with a look of superiority.

Harry sent an icy glare at the toad and pulled from his pocket a shrunk version of his Firebolt.

" I think I'll fly on my own thank you very much."

With a simple wave of his wand, the Firebolt returned to it normal size.

" ha human, you are going to fly with a cleaning object."

Sesshomaru was also thinking along the same lines as Jaken. Brooms were made to sweep with as far as he knew there was no possible way that they could fly.

Harry sent them all a cold glare. He gave a small shrug and mounted his broom.

" see ya in the sky."

The three on the dragon watched in amazement as Harry rocketed into the sky and then started to perform aerial stunts that not even Sesshomaru could have done.

Plunging him broom into a dive, Rin gave a startled gasp as from feet from the ground pulled out of a spectacular dive and rocketed up into the air again.

" YOU GUYS COMING!"

Harry shouted grinning with satisfaction at the look of complete shock on the toads face.

Sesshomaru tapped an un to get the up into the air.

'I will never get humans.'

well what did you all think. This is just the first chapter so please Review, I'll update if I get a lot of reviews. Poor Harry stuck in the feudal era with the grandfather of the most hated professor of school, what fun. All will be explained in due time. Now I want peoples opinions should this be a happy ending or a tragedy. I seem to write tragedies better but I'm leaving it up to you people. Well tell me what you think and read my other soties.


End file.
